Legends of Tropico: The Rise of Laval
by Kion the Lion
Summary: After Laval gets angry with his father, he decides to run away. But after he does, he goes through a portal that takes him to the world of Tropico. He will become the Governor, then Presidente. He will go though a Colonial Era, fight through the World Wars, survive through the Cold War, and make it to Modern Times. (LoC/Tropico Crossover)
1. Terror in Tropico

**The Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 1: Tropico in Terror**

The sky was filled with dark clouds. They're were fires breaking out on the beaches, in the Country Houses, and in the Plantations.

Today was the worst day for Tropcio. And all of the Tropicans.

Just recently, a large and powerful empire has threatened the Island's way of life. The island's leader, called the Lion Leader, asked what was the name of the empire. The Emperor, or his Royal Majesty, did not tell the Lion Leader the name of his empire, he just said that his Empire was called The Crown.

When he heard that, the Lion Leader just laughed. An empire, who claimed they were the biggest and the most powerful, without a name!? This must be a joke! So, he didn't do anything. No army preparation, no evacuation, no nothing. He thought nothing was going to happen.

As it turns out, he was dead wrong.

Squads of troops-literally, squads of troops, 8 animals a squad-were running up the beaches. They were about 4 squads of them in red uniforms, and were a mixture of Eagles and Lions, the Lions just like the Palace Guard. Except they were fighting against the Tropicans. They held muskets, and probably carried spare ammo with them. They called themselves, the Royal Colonial Infantry. They burned country houses, Plantations, and even little gardens as they went. But they weren't the targets they were after.

It was the Palace, where the Lion Leader lived.

The Palace was much bigger than all the other buildings. It was mostly white, but it had red stripes in certain places. The Roof was red, and had a little balcony, probably for the Lion Leader to give speeches to his Citizens. It was protected by a squad of Elite Soldiers. All Lions, and they wore a Navy Blue Uniform, but that would not matter.

When the 5 Squads from The Crown had made it's way to the Palace, the Elite Infantry charged with all their might, trying to save their leader. But their attempts were in vain. The Royal Colonial Infantry easily overpowered the Elite Infantry, and squashed the squad. 7 of the 8 men of the Elite Infantry died, while the last one ran away, crying. After that, the RCI invaded the Palace, checking every room in the Palace, looking for the Lion Leader.

"I found him!" Said a Royal Colonial Soldier.

Said soldier, who happened to be an Eagle, was dragging a Lion out of a room. The Lion was dressed in a Colonial General uniform, while having multiple medals on it. He had a grey mane. One of the squad leaders laughed.

"And what are you supposed to be? Hahaha..." The Squad Leader said.

The Lion Leader just looked up at the Squad Leader dead in the eye.

"A Ruler of a country that you had no right of invading!" Shouted the Lion Leader.

 _"Well, anyone has the right to invade if you don't have an army."_

Everyone looked in the direction of where the voice came from. It came from another Eagle, but he had a Purple Uniform on instead of a Red Uniform. He was the general of the Infantry, and probably the whole army. All the Royal Soldiers saluted him as he walked by, looking at the Lion Leader. The Lion Leader looked him dead in the eye, also.

"We never had any problems with military. Except you." Scowled the Leader of the Lions. The General just laughed, while taking out a Handgun-Musket, and pointed it at him.

"Any last words, Lion?"

The Lion Leader looked up.

"Yes: This is the beginning of your own destruction."

The General laughed once again, before giving the Lion Leader a cold stare, and before pulling the trigger.

The island of Tropico now is in the hands of The Empire, and of The Crown.


	2. Information about the Story

**Hello, everyone. I know this is not a chapter, and that it's not allowed, but I thought I would give you a little information on the story before I continue it.**

 **This story is a crossover with Tropico and Legends of Chima.**

 **Tropico is a city-builder game where you play as El Presidente, the leader of the island. (There are 5 Tropico games, but the story is leaning towards the 5** **th** **one)**

 **Laval is a Dictator in this story, not a King.**

 **The Lion Leader is my OC. Also, his position is called the Lion Leader. Once Laval is in power, it will be called "El Presidente".**

 **Each era will each last for a few chapters, or how much detail I put in the chapters XD.**

 **And that's about it. If you have NO IDEA what Tropico is, or just want to know a little bit more about the game, just PM me, or just look it up. Thanks again for reading this!**


	3. Argument between King and Prince

**The Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 2: Argument between King and Prince**

Meanwhile, in another world, where animals have their own territories and where they live in peace. And the sky is filled with jets, Ravens, and Eagles.

No, not the Eagles (and Ravens) you're thinking about. These animals don't wear red or navy blue uniforms, or eye-patches and striped, ripped shirts and pants. They also don't have muskets (or fire-arms of any kind) on their back.

These animals wear armor, gold or silver, with special designs on them. The armor includes knee-pads and soldier-pads, with the knee-pads having their Tribal symbol on it. In the center of the chest-plate, there's a special place for a certain item that is created by nature. Well, this world's nature, anyway.

And one Eagle is heading to the Lion City, the place where all the Lions live (obviously).

This Eagle is wearing a Gold armor (like the usual) except she is wearing a gold-turquoise jem crown-like object on her head. Once she entered the Lion Temple (the headquarters of the Lion City's government, and home of the Monarchy) she went around looking for someone, before she stopped when she heard one of her friends.

"Hello, my friend!"

The Eagle groaned in annoyance and looked at the Raven. He had black feathers, like every other Raven. Although he had a red mask on his face, and had a hook on his hand.

"What is it, Razar? Can't you see I'm looking for Laval here?" asked the Eagle.

But before Razar could say anything, there was some shouting, just a few doors away. Razar and the Eagle looked in that direction with curiosity, but the Lions that were passing by looked in the direction with annoyance. And since Lions don't get annoyed very easily, the Eagle quickly concluded that this has been happening for a while. After a few minutes, a Lion came stomping out of the room.

The Lion wore a blue shirt, which showed his abs a little. He also had a gold armor with a cape, matching his shirt. He had gold knee-caps, as well. He also wore a gold crown-like object on his head. When he walked up, the Eagle and Razar greeted him kindly.

"Hey, Laval! How's it going?" asked the Eagle. Laval looked at her.

"Hey, Eris. And it is not going well." Laval answered bluntly.

"Yes, my friend. We heard a lot of screaming from that door. What was that about?" Razar asked.

"It's my dad. He's been getting on my nerves about leadership and a bunch of other stuff. It's so annoying." Laval said.

"From the looks of the other Lions, I could tell. Now come on! Cragger and the others are waiting for you!" Eris said before running out the Temple.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Me too, my friend!"

All three of them then ran out of the Temple to meet up with the rest of their friends.

 _ **The first few chapters are going to take place in Chima. After that, it will take place in the island of Tropico. Also, I wasn't going to add the part with Razar and Eris in (just Eris) but someone OBSESSED with Razar having a bigger part in the story wanted that, so here he is... for now. That's all for today. Goodbye everyone!**_


	4. Running Away to Another World

**The Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 3: Running Away to Another World**

Laval was in his room, packing his bag, putting all his things in his bag. Well, most of his things, as he couldn't fit EVERYTHING in the bag. While he was doing this, there were tears running down his cheeks, and his eyes look all red, which says that he has been crying for a while, now.

Let's have a rundown of what happened prior to this: Laval got back to the Lion Temple after hanging out with all of his friends (they had a fire and were roasting marshmallows, yummy!), and not even a minute of coming home, Longtooth (Lagravis' advisor and general) walked up to Laval and said that his father needed him at once. Laval groaned, but walked up to his father's bedroom and entered it.

For the first few minutes, everything seemed quiet. But after that, there was shouting coming from the other side. Other Lions groaned in annoyance, realizing that this was their second fight in the day! A few minutes later, the shouting got louder. The Lions huddled around the door, one of them sure he heard glass breaking.

And then... _SMACK!_

It became silent after that. Dead silent. Silent to the point where you couldn't even hear the breathing of other Lions. Soon, the door opened, and Laval came out, and ran. Ran faster than ever. And that's not all. He was covering his head in shame.

And had a red mark on his left cheek.

The other Lions murmured in curiosity about what happened, until a grey maned, grey Lion came out of the same room Laval was in. He had gold armor, a blue Cape and a gold crown-like object which had blue jewels. When he saw the crowd outside his door, he got angry, then embarrassed when he heard the things the Lions were saying about him.

"That's so low."

"The King hit his own son? Wow."

"Why would someone do that to their own son?"

"I bet the argument wasn't worth it."

Lagravis looked to Longtooth for some kind of support, but Longtooth just gave him a disappointing look, even slowly shaking his head 'no'. Lagravis' embarrassment turned into anger once more, and he couldn't take the things the other Lions were saying about him.

"GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS! ALL OF YOU! AT ONCE!"

The other Lions quickly got quiet and went back to their usual posts. After that, Lagravis just hung his head in shame and went back into his room.

Laval just rubbed his left cheek at the thought of the memory. After he packed up the things that he can carry, he just walked out of this room, through the sacred pool, and out to the bridge. Surprisingly (and very helpful on Laval's part) there was not a guard in sight. He crossed the bridge, and went down the City Steps. He looked back one last time and turned around.

 _"I will not spend another minute in a city where their leader would hit their only son!"_ Thought Laval.

Laval wandered for what seemed like forever around Chima, before reaching the Chima/Outlands border. He shrugged and walked on the brink of it, before seeing a bright light coming from the Outlands. Laval ran into the Outlands (while trying to avoid the pesky predators plants) and saw a portal.

Laval was curious, and walked near it.

 _"What is this? A portal? It wasn't here when I was in the Outlands with my friends."_ Laval thought to himself.

He walked closer to it, and he decided to stick his hand into it. When nothing bad happened after doing that, he tried to pull his hand free, but he was unsuccessful. But before he could try again, the portal just sucked his entire body in. All Laval could remember that he was spinning, spinning, and spinning.

He fainted after he got out of the portal, onto solid land.

 _ **Sorry for the wait, I don't really update on Saturdays, or Sundays. Starting today, I'll be updating the story every Wednesday (if possible). That's all for now. Goodbye everyone!**_

 _ **Actually, I lied. During the next chapter, I would feel if you could play this song while reading it. If you can't, it's fine, but still listen to the song in your freetime.**_

 _ **/KXtX6UKuGRk**_

 _ **NOW that is all. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**_


	5. Reaction and the RCI

**The Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 4: Reaction and the RCI**

 **Chima**

 **Lion Temple**

The hallways of the Lion Temple were the same old, same old: quiet, although some subtle chatting between Lions can be heard. Though, that will change soon. Very soon.

Lagravis was walking to Laval's room, he was going to apologize to what happened yesterday. While walking to his son's room, he got some looks from his Lion subjects. They tried to be as subtle as they can, but the king still noticed, but he didn't say anything, having that feeling that he deserved the looks that he got.

Finally, he got to the hallway where Laval's room was located. He felt like a cub that did something wrong, rather than the King of the Lions. He finally got the nerve to walk down the hallway, and he walked into his son's room.

"Laval, I'm sorr-"

He cut himself off when he had a double-intake of Laval's room. Most of his stuff's gone, like his sword that his uncle had given him, and his Cape. The stuff that did stay was his work-out dummy (Sir-Punch-a-Lot) and a bunch of toys that he never really played with anymore, since they were more for kids.

Many things were going through Lagravis' head. _Did a Raven steal everything? Did Laval decide to get rid of all of his stuff?_

But Lagravis quickly dismissed it. _A Raven couldn't have taken everything. Who would dare step into the Temple without a Guard seeing. And all the stuff Laval "got rid of" is all good! Why would-._

He cut his thoughts off when he saw a note on Laval's bed that he didn't see before. Curious, he picked it up, and read it. Not even after a minute of reading it, he dropped the letter, then ran out of the room in a panic. He was looking for Longtooth before finding him.

"Longtooth! Order every Lion to search the Temple, inside and out!"

Longtooth looked confused.

"Why, Lagravis?"

"Laval is not here! He wasn't in his room! He said he was running away! I'm not sure if he means it, but this could be a prank!"

Longtooth finally understood, along with a shocked face.

"Yes, sir! I'll order every Lion ASAP!"

After Longtooth left, Lagravis did the one thing no one ever thought a King would do: He collapsed, and then he cried.

Soon, the once-quiet hallways of the Temple were filled with only one word: Laval.

 **Tropico**

 **Unknown Location (Possibly Unexplored Territory or near Residential Areas)**

Laval woke up after hitting his head on the floor of... whatever this place is. He sat up, and then got up. But before doing anything, he heard someone behind him.

"Hey you! Get up!"

Instantly, Laval got his sword out and swang it in the direction the voice was coming from. Apparently, the voice came from a Royal Solder, and Laval happened to slice the first few inches of his musket! The two looked at each other in awkward silence, before the Royal Soldier ran away in fear.

Laval looked in confusion, before he turned around. But before he could start walking, he heard yelling behind him. When he turned around, he saw 8 Royal Soldiers running toward him! He took out his sword again, only to hear yelling behind him again. When le looked behind, he also saw 8 Royal Soldiers running toward him, just like in front of him.

So Laval did the most logical choice there is: he put away his sword, and held his hands up in surrender. When the 2 Royal Colonial Infantry Squads got to him, they looked at him in confusion, then smiled at him. They put cuffs on him, and took him to... what looks to be like a ship, with smoke coming out of a pipe. Laval knew they were taking him somewhere, and he didn't like it one bit.

 _ **I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Now in the next chapter, nothing bad is going to happen to Laval, but he will get the island he will rule for the rest of this story. And It's up to you all to choose what island he gets (there are 2 options).**_

 _ **Bao-Bao**_ _ **: This island is sand for the most part, and trees are scarce. But the waters are populated with schools of fish, and off-shore oil deposits.**_

 _ **Cayo de Fortuna**_ _ **: This island has dense trees, and also has the best soil quality, perfect for Plantations and Ranches. However, the island has the cleanest waters, meaning that there aren't that many schools of fishes and off-shore oil deposits. It's the island that Laval showed up on.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. And before I go, I just want to make this clear: the time-frame Tropico is in is where Chima is in. It's not like Laval went back in time when he showed up on Tropico, or anything like that.**_

 _ **Also, don't feel afraid to comment. I don't bite :)**_

 _ **Now, GOODBYE!**_


	6. From Runaway Prince to Island Govenor

**The Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 5: From Runaway Prince to Island Governor**

 **Crown Territory**

 **Unknown Building**

After the boat ride from the island, the Soldiers quickly escorted Laval to a huge building. It was fenced off, like it was very important. So important, that you had to have permission from someone to enter it. It was so weird to Laval, since most of the buildings in Chima were open and everyone had free access. Good for hospitality and welcomeness, but not good for keeping Ravens out. But still, Laval liked it like that. On the way inside of the building, Laval tried to make conversation with one of the Soldiers.

"So how is everything in this place?" Laval asked.

The Soldier just looked at him with a stern look. "Shut up!"

 _Well, that failed,_ Laval thought.

Laval stayed quiet for the rest of the walk in. When they stopped, they were in what looks to be a throne room. It was huge, and in the center of the large building. It had paintings and statues of an Eagle. He was wearing lavish garments, with multiple medals on those garments. He was also wearing an actual crown on his head on every Painting and Statue he seen. And just straight ahead, there was that Eagle. As soon as they approached him, the Soldiers neiled down in respect. Laval, not wanting to upset the Soldiers (or the King in general) neiled too.

All of them got up, and one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Your Majesty, this Lion was causing trouble! He scared one of your loyal Soldiers and damaged his weapon with a Sword!"

When he said that, the King got up from the throne, which made Laval sweat with nervousness.

"Is that so?"

All the soldiers nodded their heads yes, while the same Soldier spoke.

"We demand that he should be punished severely for his crimes!"

When Laval heard that, he got more nervous than he ever was in his life. It looked as though the King was thinking of something. Laval was about to cry, thinking of what was coming for him, and they were not pretty thought. Finally, the King said something.

"I got it! Let's put him in charge of one of our islands!"

The Soldiers looked at the King confused, and Laval felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders, but still looked confused.

 _Um, running an island is not a punishment,_ Laval thought.

And apparently, so did that Soldier.

"Your Majesty, that is not a punishment! If anything, that's a blessing!"

"QUIET! Running an island is a very bad punishment, especially for a youngster like him. And besides, no one else wants the job, anyway." the King said.

The King walked over to a shelf, and pulled out a roll, with a map of an island.

"Yes. The island he will have is... Cayo de Fortuna." The King said.

He rolled the map up, and walked over to Laval.

"And to help you with your horrible punishment, I'll have someone lend you some help." The King said while giving Laval the rolled up map.

Not so long after giving Laval the map, two Guards walked in with someone else. He had a General's uniform, and a special General cap. He also has a mustache that looks like it hasn't been groomed or shaved in years! The King faced Laval once again and said something.

"Criminal, meet Penultimo. He will be your Advisor during your rule on the island. And there is something wrong with his brain, so have fun!"

The King focused the Soldiers and the Guards.

"Get these two to the boat, ASAP! I will make sure the general in Cayo de Fortuna knows that I found a _perfect_ Governor for the island."

The Soldiers escorted Laval and Penultimo out of the building, and right back to the docks.

 _I'm guessing that the King has a bigger brain problem than Penultimo,_ Laval thought.

 **Crown Freighter Ship**

 **Somewhere in the Middle of the Ocean**

The ship left the docks some time before, and the Soldiers stayed behind on Crown territories (the King ordered them to do so). So it was only Penultimo, Laval, and the Ship Captain on board.

Soon, Laval came on the deck of the ship, and he was wearing completely different clothes. Instead of his gold armor-chest plate and his blue shirt, he was wearing a black Dictator uniform. He had various types of medals on the left side of the outfit, and a sash going across his chest. He is also wearing a Dictator cap/ Crown object on his head. Penultimo saw him, and walked up to him.

"Hello, Governor. I am your Loyal Advisor and your Number 1 fan, Penultimo! And I am here 24/7 at your disposal." After that, Penultimo bowed his head in respect to Laval.

"Um, I already know all that." Laval said.

Penultimo looked up, and looked all embarrassed.

"Well, I know that, but you can never be reminded too many times, right?"

Laval thought for a quick minute, and then nodded his head yes to Penultimo. He then walked to the front of the ship, which Penultimo followed.

"Do you think I'll be a great leader for this... island, Penultimo?" Laval simply asked.

 **www youtube com/watch?v=iGvhrI42mIE (Replace any spaces with periods)**

Penultimo just looked at Laval before speaking.

"Do you know those people that established dynasties so powerful, that their names echo through the centuries?" Penultimo asked. Laval nodded his head yes. "Well, you will be one of them."

Penultimo stayed quiet for a few seconds, before continuing.

"New world. New opportunities. No limits. This island of yours can become anything."

Again, Penultimo stopped for a couple of seconds before continuing, again.

"It could be a farmer's heaven, with fields reaching the horizon, and the markets full of people."

Before Penultimo could continue, Laval stepped in.

"Or it could be a Production Powerhouse. With Chimneys reaching the sky, and the docks busy with all sorts of exotic goods."

Penultimo smiled, and said something else.

"Or it could be the paradise on earth. A place for people all over the world. A place of fiesta and fun!"

But before the two could say anything else, the ship's whistle sounded, and the Captain came out.

"Sirs! We are docking the ship soon!" And he walked back in the Command Room **(?).** The Captain was right. The island, Cayo de Fortuna, was just in sight. And it was getting bigger with every passing minute.

"But for now, it is just a poor dirt piece of land in the middle of the ocean." Penultimo said.

"And let _us_ make it shine." Laval added quickly. Penultimo looked at Laval for a minute, and smiled.

 **Tropico (Cayo de Fortuna)**

 **The Dock**

Soon, as the ship was fully docked, Laval came walking out. He looked at all of the Lions (and some Crocs) at the Dock, waiting for his arrival. There were also Soldiers lining up his path. He finally came off the ship, but Penultimo stayed on the ship.

Some of the Lions were waving at him. The other Lions were just standing there looking at him. The Crocs were just giving him dirty looks.

When Laval got to the center of the walkway, he stopped and waved to everyone (but particularly the Lions waving to him), the Soldiers that lined his path up marched forward by one step, before finally saluting him.

This action made Laval realize that the Soldiers recognize his position, and his importance to the island.

He is going to do (or try to do) what he said to Penultimo: He was going to make this island shine.

 _ **Now I know it's not Wednesday yet, but I'm bored, and I thought I would work on this chapter. So Cayo de Fortuna won the vote, that's good. Also, this is one of the longest chapters I have written (so far)!**_

 _ **The part where Laval and Penultimo have a little chat about the island is actually the intro to the Main Campaign of Tropico 5! Just the chat; anything else was my idea.**_

 _ **Now, see you all Wednesday. GOODBYE!**_


	7. Meeting Lord Oaksworth

**The Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 6: Meeting Lord Oaksworth**

 **Tropico (Cayo de Fortuna)**

 **The Palace (Center Office)**

 **A few hours after Laval's arrival**

The move-in to the Palace was very simple for Laval, as he didn't have that much stuff with him in the first place. Luckly, the King allowed Laval to have all of his belongings, including his sword. The Soldiers were pretty annoyed that the King allowed him of his belongings again, but they didn't say a word about it.

Because the last time a Soldier argued with the King, well...

Let's just say that Soldier won't be speaking for a while... or for the rest of time.

Anyway, Penultimo was showing Laval around the Palace, when they finally stopped at the Center Office. This office is the place where all the island leaders sat at, and where most of the governing took place at as well. While Penultimo was going through the history of the office (which Laval didn't want to hear about), Laval asked him a question.

"Were you ever on this island before, Penultimo? It seems like you know a lot about the place."

Penultimo stopped and looked at Laval.

"Of course I was, Presidente! I was the last Leader's second-in-command, before they killed him, and before they threw me into the Crown Dungeon."

Laval looked at him with a sad look, before giving him a confused look.

"Did you just call me 'Presidente', Penultimo?" Asked Laval.

"Yes, I did! It's what I used to call the last Lion Leader. He didn't seem to mind." Penultimo responded, before asking a question looking nervous. "Do you mind it?"

Laval looked at him for a minute, before replying.

"I don't mind, either."

Penultimo looked up with him with the biggest smile on his face. He turned around to continue the lesson with the office, before someone clearing their throat appeared behind them.

That someone happened to be a Lion. He was wearing a full-on suit, which was too modern for the era everyone else was in. He had a beard and a mustache that were both very bushy. He also has eye glasses on (which were also too modern for his era).

"Welcome to the Caribbean, Governor. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Lord Oaksworth-His Majesty's emissary to the Caribbean Region, and former General-Governor of Tropico."

Penultimo looked at him with an ugly look.

"OK. Now, Presidente, back to the lesson-"

"Penultimo, give this Lion a chance to talk!" Laval said, before facing the Representive again, happy that the lesson was cut abruptly.

"I have nothing else to say, Governor..." Lord Oaksworth said, making Penultimo happy, "Except for this..."

That got Penultimo a little bit annoyed.

"His Royal Majesty is in need of supplies. He needs you to have your citizens harvest cash crops, so he can get more money." Lord Oaksworth simply said.

"Um, ok. I'll get right on that!" Laval said with confidence. Lord Oaksworth looked satisfied.

"I'll tell his Royal Majesty you said that." Lord Oaksworth then walked away. Laval then looked at Penultimo.

"Um... Penultimo..." Laval was about to ask, but Penultimo stopped him there.

"Say no more, Presidente. I'll tell our Constructors to get right on building that Plantation."

"Well, good. Now, you are dismissed." Laval said, then Penultimo left the room as well. Laval then looked out the window, and noticed a few blue and brown houses, along with some shacks surrounding them.

"Oh, Penultimo!" Laval called out. And within a half a minute, Penultimo came running in.

"You called, Presidente?"

"When our... Constructors are done building that Plantation, tell them to build a few of those houses right behind those houses." Laval said.

Penultimo smiled.

"I will tell them immediately." And after that, Penultimo finally walked out of the Office.

Laval smiled too, before walking out of the office, up the Palace's steps (with the Palace's Soldiers saluting him in the process) and walked out onto the balcony. He then stared off into the horizon, admiring the ocean, and the island that he now controls.

 _ **To Nightshround96: I know I said that Razar and the others will be in this chapter, but I am at a time constraint, and I can't do that now. It'll happen in it's own chapter. Sorry. That chapter might come out tomorrow, or Friday, or Saturday. But if not those days, then definitely next Wednesday.**_

 _ **Before I go, if anyone has a DeviantArt account, and is really good at making fan-art, please PM me. I could use a better cover image than the one I have now.**_

 _ **That's all for now.**_

 _ **GOODBYE, EVERYONE!**_


	8. A Moment in Chima

**The Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 7: A Moment in Chima**

 **Chima**

 **Lion Temple**

It's been a few days since Laval's disappearance (and his Rise to Power, but no one in Chima knows that), and Lagravis still thinks his son is playing a game. He's been sitting in his room, most of the time, and not even coming out. The only time he ever came out was either to talk to Longtooth (about the search), to eat (or more specifically, to snack on something), or to go to Laval's room (he's always hoping he'll see his son in the room, much to his disappointment).

Lagravis was just sitting on his bed, with tears running down his cheeks (like the past few days) when he heard a knock on his door. He knew that it was Longtooth giving him the search report. He got off his bed and ran to his door, and opened it. When he saw Longtooth, he wasted no time.

"Longtooth, how was the search today?" You could hear the desperation in the tone of his voice. Unfortunately, Longtooth had to give him the news.

"Sorry, Lagravis. We didn't find Laval, and we've looked everywhere."

Lagravis just looked like he was about to break down, just like the first day he found out his son ran away.

"Then, we have to face facts: This isn't a prank. Laval really did run away." Lagravis simply said.

"Longtooth-" Lagravis started saying again, before being interrupted by an Eagle and a Raven.

"Laval!" Yelled Eris.

"Where are you, my friend?" Razar called out.

The two were about to continue their search, but were stopped by Longtooth and Lagravis.

"You can look all you want for Laval, but you aren't going to find him." Lagravis simply said with his depressed tone. Eris and Razar picked the tone of the King up, and looked worried.

"What do you mean?" Eris asked. Longtooth answered that question.

"Laval... ran away."

The two birds looked at the King and General in shock for a good 2 minutes, before Lagravis spoke up.

"OK, yes. We all know the news now." Lagravis faced Eris and Razar "Eris, Razar, I need your tribes to search from the air." Lagravis said before addressing Longtooth "Go tell Crominus and Crunket of the news, and ask them if they can search the waters and their swamp for him."

"I'll go tell Ewald!" Eris said before running out of the Temple.

"I will get to the swamps as soon as possible, Lagravis." Longtooth said before heading to the Lot where all the Lion vehicles were parked. The only one in the room with Lagravis was Razar.

"If you want the Raven's help, there will need to be -"

Razar didn't even finish as a bag (filled with Chima coins) hit him in the head. Once he saw that, he looked at Lagravis (nodding his head 'yes') before flying out of the Temple. Now, Lagravis was the only one in the temple.

 _ **These Chima moments might only come out every few chapters in Tropico (mostly because this story revolves around Laval ruling Tropico. Not Chima's events or such.). In fact, there might only be 2 of these Chima moments if I want to, but I think there will be more.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**_


	9. A Letter of Commendation

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 8: A Letter of Commendation**

 **Tropico (Cayo de Fortuna)**

 **Plantation (Unknown Crop)**

The Plantation has (finally) been finished, and it was finished in one of the greenest places on the island. Once Laval notified Lord Oaksworth that it had been constructed, Lord Oaksworth rushed straight to Tropico, and started writing down all the facts **(?)** about it.

 _Plantation Type: Coffee_

 _Workforce: Fully-staffed (8 Lions accounted for)_

 _Budget: $40 a month ($5 a Lion)_

 _Job Quality: 40 (Average)_

After the Plantation was inspected, Lord Oaksworth left the island, and went to the King with his findings on the island.

The Country Houses were also built, and there were already Lions (and some Crocs) living in them. Laval was more happy with the Country Houses' construction than with the Plantation's construction, mostly because the Country Houses were his bidding, not the Crown's.

 **The Palace (Central Office)**

 **72 hours after the Plantation's inspection**

Laval was sitting in his desk in his Office, signing some piece of paper that was on his desk. Then, Penultimo came into his Office, with a agricultural map of the island.

"Presidente, I was going over some of the maps that were in my office, and most of the better lands for agriculture is in unexplored lands." Penultimo said. Laval looked intrigued.

"So what am I to-"Laval was cut short when someone walked into his office. It was Lord Oaksworth.

"His Royal Majesty instructed me to give you this Letter of Commendation, for your achievements in the name of the Empire." Lord Oaksworth stated, before placing a piece of paper over the island map, and left the office. Laval picked the Letter up, and it said:

 _Criminal-or should I say Governor,_

 _You have actually surprised me! I would have thought a Criminal like you would have ignored my Request, and there will would have been bloodshed because of that._

 _But no. You did what no Criminal would have done. Maybe you're too scared to go against me. But anyway, pick a Reward from below, and I will happily give it to you:_

 _Treasury Subsidy (+$5,000 to your Colony's Treasury)_

 _A Personal Gift (+$5,000 secretly given to you)_

 _Free Crops (A Plantation that starting Construction will be funded by the Crown)_

 _New Colonists (10 Citizens will immigrate to the island)_

The money for the Treasury is tempting, but Laval thought a free Plantation would be better: it wouldn't cost him any money to build! That is even better. And as if on cue, Lord Oaksworth walked back in the Office.

"I would like to know if you have made your mind about the gift?"

Laval nodded his head yes.

"I would like the free Plantation, please." Laval said.

Lord Oaksworth looked satisfied with his answer. He took the letter (before circling the _Free Crops_ option), put it in his inner jacket pocket, and left. Laval looked at Penultimo after Lord Oaksworth left.

"So where were we?"

 _ **I know I said I was going to post every Wednesday, but this week is different. I am going to try to post a new chapter every day this week (and maybe even next week).**_

 _ **I don't know why! Something in my brain just told me to write more chapters of this story. Probably because I've been re-watching Legends of Chima or I've been playing more Tropico 5, but again: I don't know!**_

 _ **That is all for now. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**_


	10. Meeting Evita Vasquez

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 9: Meeting Evita Vasquez**

 _Lord Oaksworth looked satisfied with his answer. He took the letter (before circling the_ _Free Crops_ _option), put it in his inner jacket pocket, and left. Laval looked at Penultimo after Lord Oaksworth left._

 _"So where were we?"_

"Well Presidente, we were about to discuss the placement of our next Plantation." Penultimo said.

Laval instantly remembered what Penultimo was talking about.

"Oh, right. Right. So what was the problem?"

Penultimo smiled before continuing.

"Well, the problem is that the best lands for farming our crops are on unexplored areas of the map."

"So what should we do about that, Penultimo?" Laval asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could send your Guard to explore the island. It will cost money, but it will be worth it." Penultimo stated.

But Laval didn't look so confident as Penultimo.

"But wouldn't someone try to... assassinate me, while they're away?"

"Don't worry, Presidente. I don't think anybody is going to try to..." Penultimo started to snicker at what he was going to say next "nip you in the butt while they're away."

Laval started to snicker at Penultimo's word choice, but got serious once again.

"But if you _are_ worried, we can form a Presidential Guard, if you like." Penultimo added.

Laval smiled at the thought.

"Yes. We shall do that! But first I want to-" Laval said before he was interrupted- _yet again_.

But this time, it was a lioness. She was wearing a Military Beret, and a General's uniform, but unlike Laval's or Penultimo's uniforms, she didn't have any medals on it, and she didn't have a sash. And she just walked up to Laval's desk, and started talking to him.

"Technological progress is the path to autonomy, Governor. We need new Lions to think important thoughts, and discover new..." She looked like she was stuck, but said something else "...Stuff."

Penultimo looked at her with a soothing face.

 _'At least she is on our side.' He thought._

Laval on the other hand, didn't have the same reaction.

"Alright. You better explain who you are, before I order the guards to throw you out." Laval declared.

The lioness seemed to have remembered something (probably her manners) and bowed her head in respect and sorrowness.

"My apologies, Governor. I am Evita Vasquez! And I am the representative of the Revolutionaries on the island!" The lioness, or Evita, said.

"Um, OK. Rebel against what?" Laval asked, and Evita looked shocked.

"Why, the Crown! Who do you think?" Evita said.

"Oh, right." Laval said, and Evita continued.

"Now, to start this fiery Revolution, we need a Library. It will need College-level workers for it. I think we have one on the island, but you may need to hire them from abroad." Evita said, before walking out the Office. Laval looked at Penultimo.

"Exploration is going to have to wait. We have some more building to do."

"It seems we do." Penultimo stated. Laval pulled out another map of the island, but it was a map of the city itself, not the whole island.

"I want a road to go around the Palace, and I want the Library place on the back of the Palace." Laval declared.

"I will go tell the Constructors to get right on the road and on the Library." Penultimo said.

 _ **This is a continuation of the last chapter, if you couldn't tell. Now so far, we've met 3 out of 5 Tropico Characters:**_

 _ **Evita Vasquez**_

 _ **Lord Oaksworth**_

 _ **Penultimo**_

 _ **Also, before I forget, the last chapter with the Letter of Commendation, the option for**_ _ **Free Crops**_ _ **isn't in the game, I put it in place for the (in-game) option**_ _ **Additional Mandate Extension**_ _ **.**_

 _ **In the game, you have a mandate and if that runs out, you lose. But I decided not to give Laval a mandate. I just wanted to clear that up.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE, EVERYONE!**_


	11. Exploration Time

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 10: Exploration Time**

 _"I want a road to go around the Palace, and I want the Library place on the back of the Palace." Laval declared._

 _"I will go tell the Constructors to get right on the road and on the Library." Penultimo said._

"And before you do that, Penultimo," Laval said, "Tell the Squad Leader to meet me in the front of the Palace. I will be down in a minute."

"Of course, Presidente." Penultimo said before walking out of the Office.

After Laval put some of the papers he was working on away, he put his Dictator cap/crown-piece on, and went out. But before he left, he grabbed the map of Cayo de Fortuna and went outside of the Palace. When he went out there, some Lions looked right at him and walked away. Other Lions waved to him, and some even saluted him! But the Crocs didn't do anything like the Lions- they just gave him the same look like that day at the Docks. He was so deep in-thought of the passer-bys, he didn't notice the Squad Leader that was right in front of him.

"Um, excuse me Governor. You said you wanted to meet me here?" Asked the Squad Leader.

Laval snapped out of his thoughts and he turned to see the Squad Leader. She was wearing a typical Elite Infantry uniform: a Colonial Cap, an Elite Coat (that was black) and a Gown. She also had a musket on her back.

"Um, yes. Can I have your name, please?" Laval asked.

"The name is Juliet Rodriguez. And I am awaiting orders." Juliet said before saluting Laval.

"Well," Laval started before handing Juliet the map. "I need you and the squad to explore the area in the X. Take as much ammo as you need."

Juliet looked at the map, and then back at Laval.

"We will not fail this task you have given us, Governor." Juliet said before running back in the Palace.

Laval looked satisfied, and was about to go back in the Palace, but Penultimo walked up to him.

"The Constructors will get on that road-and the Library-right away, Presidente." Penultimo announced.

"That's great news." Laval said, and he could see that Penultimo was not lying. There were Lions-with wheelbarrows and gravel-stopped in front of the Palace, and started working on the road around the Palace.

After seeing that, Laval heard the sound of stomping feet behind him. When he turned around, he saw that the Elite Infantry was coming out of the front door-all 8 of them-and Juliet was looking at the map Laval gave to her.

"CHARGE!" Juliet yelled after looking at the map for a minute, and ran in the way Laval wanted her to go, with the squad following.

Penultimo looked at Laval.

"Shall we go back to the Palace, Presidente?"

Laval smiled.

"Of course." Laval answered.

 _ **This chapter is a little shorter than the last one. Maybe because I didn't play any Tropico 5 today and I didn't have any Tropico Instinct. This is also the last Chapter Continuation for this week. Maybe it is such a good that this chapter is a little shorter.**_

 _ **That is all for now. GOODBYE, EVERYONE!**_


	12. A Tour of The City

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 11: A Tour of the City**

 **Tropico (Cayo de Fortuna)**

 **The Palace**

 **One Day Later**

Laval was in the lobby of the Palace, all alone (since the Elite Infantry was sent out yesterday). He was just wandering about, thinking about what has happened in his life recently:

First, he ran away from home just because his father smacked him on the face.

 _I hope my friends ,and Li'Ella, are doing ok,_ Laval thought.

Second, he got sucked into a portal and brought to this other dimension.

 _That fall hurt!_ Laval thought again, before rubbing his back.

Third, he got captured by Soldiers of the Crown and brought to the King.

 _How is running an island a punishment?_ Laval once again thought.

Finally, he was put on an island to run where he doesn't even know where everything-

 _That's it!_

"Penultimo!" Laval called to his most trusted advisor. Penultimo rushed in almost immediately.

"You bellowed, Presidente?" Penultimo asked.

"I just realized I never learned the placement of where everything is-except for the Coffee Plantation." Laval stated. "How about showing me a tour of the city." He asked.

Penultimo had a shocked look on his face. The Governor of the island wants a tour of the island? Of course he would help!

"Yes, Presidente. I will show you around the island." Penultimo said while bowing his head in respect.

Laval smiled.

"Great! Let's get going!" He said while walking out of the Palace, with Penultimo following.

 **In the center of the City**

Laval and Penultimo were in the center of the city, with Penultimo leading Laval. The Tropicans thought that was a little weird, but decided to keep their mouths shut.

The pair have made their way to a rectangular building that was brown and yellow, and had lots of boxes for something.

"This is the Teamsters Office." Penultimo started. "Workers here, called Teamsters, transport goods around the island and most of the time they go to the Dock for export."

"Interesting." Laval said.

They moved on to the Dock.

"This is the Dock, Governor. But it's not like you already know." Penultimo said. "Not only for the immigration of Tropicans, but also provides a Trade Ship and... well, you know the rest."

"Yes, I know the rest." Laval said.

They moved on to a building that was left of the Teamsters Office.

"This is the Construction Office." Penultimo stated. "You know the workers in here, so this is where they usually meet up."

"OK. Good to know." Laval said.

They moved up to another Plantation.

"This is the Corn Plantation." Penultimo pointed out. "This Plantation produces Corn and corny jokes. One of these products is greatly appreciated all over the world while the other is present at almost every Tropican meal."

Penultimo laughed at what he just said. And so did Laval a little.

"OK. So it makes Corn for export and for food for my citizens?" Laval asked.

"Yes, Presidente." Penultimo said.

Laval looked satisfied.

"OK. So let's go back to the Palace. I think we're done here."

Laval was walking back to the Palace, and Penultimo-as usual-followed.

 _ **Sorry for not getting this chapter out yesterday, but I had a POUNDING headache. From when I got out of bed, to around 9:30 at night.**_

 _ **Once again, sorry for the delay.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	13. The Crocs' Master Plan

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 12: The Crocs' Master Plan**

 **Tropico (Cayo de Fortuna)**

 **A Country House**

 **Nighttime**

A group of Crocodiles were gathered in a room of one of the Country Houses. But they weren't having a party.

They were planning to cause mischief.

One Croc got on top of the table, while signaling everyone else to come to him.

"Crocs of Tropico! Tonight we change the course of the history of Tropico!" That Croc yelled, and after everyone else was cheering him.

After everyone settled down, he continued.

"Let us grab our muskets, and march to the Palace! Tonight, we will RULE!" He yelled, and most people cheered. But another Croc walked up to him.

"Sir, we can't do that."

The Croc that was being cheered on suddenly looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The one that walked up to him continued.

"The Governor's Palace Guard will stop us. We need a hands-off approach to get him out of power."

The Lead Croc stopped and think about it for a minute, before he thought of something.

"Ok. How about this?"

He called everyone around him while whispering his plan to everyone. When everyone nodded their head's yes to him, they all disbanded. Waiting for morning to come to go through with their master plan.

 **In the middle of the City**

 **Daytime**

Penultimo was walking down the road to the Palace. We was sent to the Teamster's Office to inspect the Job Quality of the Office (by order of Laval).

It turns out, the Job Quality was much better than the other buildings in the area.

But he was pulled aside by a few Crocodiles.

"Can I help you Crocs?" Asked Penultimo.

The Crocs looked happy. And this scared Penultimo.

"Yeah. Tell the Governor that the Revolutionaries have a request." One Croc said.

"And that would be..." Penultimo asked.

"That he _insult the King_." Another Croc said with a really creepy smile.

Penultimo was about to decline, but **another** Croc came up.

"You tell the Governor, or else..." The Croc hissed.

This scared Penultimo, and this was enough to send him running in the direction of the Palace (where he knows he will be safe).

"Haha, Chicken!" Yelled one of the Crocs, before leaving.

 _ **Sorry for the late update AGAIN but high school decided to throw everything it's got at me, and I had so much work, I missed an assignment that resulted in me failing one of my classes. Now, if I don't make that assignment up, I'm going to have to go to summer school. So I am under a lot of pressure to get this work done, so sorry if I get new chapters out a little late.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	14. Croc Riot in the City!

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 13: Croc Riot in the City!**

 _Penultimo was about to decline, but another Croc came up._

 _"You tell the Governor, or else..." The Croc hissed._

 _This scared Penultimo, and this was enough to send him running in the direction of the Palace (where he knows he will be safe)._

 _"Haha, Chicken!" Yelled one of the Crocs, before leaving._

 **The Palace**

Laval stepped outside of the Palace for some fresh Tropican air, when he heard multiple footsteps coming toward him. He turned around to see the Elite Infantry running (armed with their muskets, as he sent them out) toward the Palace doorstep and they all went back in. In a second 2 Soldiers took their place at the entrance of the Palace, with their muskets on their back. After a minute, Juliet **(we all remember her, don't we?)** walked out of the Palace (musket in hand) and she walked up to Laval.

"The Expedition was a success, Governor." Juliet said.

"Perfect." Laval said while smiling.

Soon after, Laval heard footsteps again. But this time, instead of Soldiers, it was Penultimo, who looked like he's seen a ghost.

But before Laval could ask anything, Penultimo said something.

"Presidente, Revolutionaries are demanding that you insult the King!"

Laval was shocked. Sure, he wanted to get Tropico independent and support the Revolutionaries, but this is a little too extreme.

"You have to be careful, as the King is very vengeful." Penultimo added.

"Well, I've already made up my mind: I will not insult the King." Laval stated.

Penultimo was already relieved that he decided to not insult the King. He would have beheaded him and Laval! But someone yelling already got them tensed up again.

"CHARGE!" Yelled a deep voice.

They all looked in the direction of where that scream came from. It was a bunch of Crocs (10 of them to be more specific.) They heard that Laval wasn't going to insult the King, and now are emerging from the Country Houses and taking arms to show disrespect for Laval's rightful rule!

They announced the building they were going to target, and they said it a little too loud.

"To the Coffee Plantation! This will show that Lion to do what we say!" Said a Croc, before the group started running.

Laval turned to Juliet.

"Get the Elite Infantry and stop that... Angry Mob!" Laval commanded.

"Yes, Governor!" Juliet yelled before running back in the Palace.

Penultimo looked scared.

"Your recent commands have caused a Revolution in the City, Presidente!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Laval stated.

The sound of marching came from behind them. The Elite Infantry was coming back out of the Palace, and stopped to do a quick check.

"How does my uniform look?" A lioness Soldier asked. A second later, the Squad was running toward the Coffee Plantation.

 **Plantation (Coffee)**

 **Combat: Forces are evenly matched.**

 **Defenders: Elite Infantry**

 **Attackers: Angry Mob**

The Elite Infantry have arrived a few minutes ahead of the Mob of Angry Crocs, because they knew ahead of time and they have a better knowledge of where all the buildings are. While they were waiting for the Angry Mob to come, they loaded their muskets and assumed battle positions, ready to scare or fight off any attackers that come their way.

Within a few minutes, the battle has begun.

The Crocs all fired their weapons on the Elite Infantry, but at different points in time. When the Elite Infantry noticed they were being open-fired on, they fired their weapons too, but all of them open-fired simultaneously. This instantly killed one of the Crocs.

While the Angry Mob had 2 more Tropicans on their side, they weren't skilled gun-Crocs. They took longer time to reload, which left them vulnerable. While the Elite Infantry weren't exactly skilled gun-Lions either, they worked with muskets much longer than the Crocs, and know some tips and tricks to reload faster. This advantage killed 2 more Crocs 10 minutes into the battle.

But a Croc managed to hit one of the Elite Infantryman in the chest, automatically killing him.

40 minutes into the battle, and the Elite Infantry had 7 Lions remaining, while the Angry Mob had only 4 Crocs left. Most of the Crocs either died or have fled the scene.

The Crocs were fighting with the rest of their might, but failed.

One Croc kept getting his musket jammed, and after the 3rd time of it getting jammed, he decided he's had enough.

"Screw this! I'm out!" Yelled the Croc, before throwing his musket to the ground and fleeing the scene.

The remainder of the Crocs knew at this point it was useless. The rest of the Crocs all dropped their muskets and ran away.

The Elite Infantry cheered, and started running back to the Palace (which one of the Infantrymen was carrying the corpse of their fallen Comrade for burial). They were sure that the Governor would be happy with this victory.

 _ **So I caught up in all my schoolwork, and I don't have to go to summer school anymore! So I decided to write a chapter!**_

 _ **So that's all I have to say. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	15. The Trigger

**The Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 14: The Trigger**

 **Tropico** _ **(I think we all know what island it is up to this point)**_

 **The Palace (Central Office)**

 **A few months after the Riot**

Laval was just sitting at his desk, looking at the letter he got from Lord Oaksworth. The King has instructed him to export about 3,000 units of coffee. He was planning to build an underwater palace, and here was the King's idea: buy the coffee from Tropico, and then sell the coffee back in the "civilized world". When he opened the letter, he read what it said now. And it was really short.

 _Governor,_

 _You never cease to amaze me. You are always doing whatever I tell you to do, no matter what. I admire Loyalty in my governors, and you are the prime example of Loyalty! Sometimes I regret calling you a criminal at all! Well, better get back to our work. Don't want to waste any more time now, do we?_

 _-His Royal Majesty_

The choices were all the same, but this time Laval chose the Treasury Subsidy this time and handed the letter back to Lord Oaksworth. The reason why? Within the months after the riot, Laval has already built a few more Plantations, and that's keeping up with Tropico's economy. In that same amount of time, he has also built a Ranger Corps- where the Ranger Squad is stationed- he has also built a nice little Dungeon for sending pesky troublemakers away.

He even stationed a special squad just to protect him and his government. He calls them, the Elite Service. They wore a Colonial General uniform. They also had a Sash with the Tropican Sun on the front and had the colors of the Tropican flag on too. And unlike the Elite Infantry, they carried Single Barrel Shotguns instead of regular muskets.

Laval walked out of his Office, and when he did, two Elite Service Guards saluted him, and when he started walking, they got their shotguns in hand and started following Laval. These two guards aren't like the other Elite Service members. They follow Laval everywhere, making sure nothing happens to him. To signify their difference, they have a red armband with a black shield on it.

Laval was heading to the meeting room in the Palace, as Penultimo was supposed to give the latest research report, just like he did every other month. And Laval couldn't get what Penultimo stated at their monthly reports.

 _"Great news! While we were searching the crates of colony supplies we found a Sickle! Now we have something that goes perfectly with our hammers! This will boost Production sky-high. I can almost see the glorious future."_

Laval smiled at that.

 _"Someone stole my manuscript and published it under a puesnodimn! It was an autobiographical story about 2 men on a mountain who wanted to form deep male bonds. They even stole the surrealistic chapter of faries prancing under a rainbow! The outcome of this is... very queer."_

Laval wondered how that came out to be something with ranches.

 _"Our research team-or should I say me-discovered the Shovel. 40 times! If I found out who put it there, I will kill him. Anyway, I gave it to the miners so they could put it somewhere safe. Like, underground!"_

That made Laval chuckle out loud, and he finally made it to the Meeting Room.

 **Meeting Room**

When Laval entered the Meeting Room, he was greeted by Penultimo who was sitting at the table in one of thble in one of the chairs.

"Great news!" Penultimo stated.

"More great news?" Laval asked.

Penultimo nodded his head yes.

"We finally learned how to use the muskets The Crown sent us."

"That is wonderful, Penultimo!" Laval congratulated.

"Apparently, all you have to do is pull the trigger." Penultimo said.

Laval gave him a shocked look, but before he could continue, he saw 3 Lions help lead another Lion out of the Palace. Laval looked at Penultimo for answers.

"Our research was seriously hindered, until we discovered that you should not look into the barrel when pulling the trigger. We lost a lot of good men that way."

Laval was about to say something, but a voice behind him stopped him.

"Finally!"

The Elite Service Guards turned around, shotguns loaded and ready, where the voice came from. Apparently, it came from Evita Vasquez.

"Guards, lower your weapons!" Laval commanded. And in a few seconds, the Guards lowered their shotguns.

"The revolutionaries are anxious for freedom! And we must fight for it!" Evita said, before continuing.

"We want a few Military Forts! And now that you have learned the Trigger, this can be possible!" Evita stated, before exiting the Room.

Laval looked at Penultimo. Penultimo just smiled.

"Shall we discuss the placement of the Forts, Presidente?"

 _ **These recent chapters are getting longer. Also, I'm not sure if I said this, but there was supposed to be a Pirate Attack at this point in time, but I'm so pressed for time, I don't think I'm going to have that Attack in here. So sorry.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	16. Once a Colony, Now a Country

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 15: Once a Colony, Now a Country**

 **Tropico**

 **The Palace (Central Office)**

 **3 months later**

The Military Forts were all ready. They were fully staffed, and staffed with Lions ready for battles that were the toughest of the tough. They were ready to defend Tropico, and always defend it, and the Governor, from anything that came in their way!

In the Palace, Laval was writing Tropico's declaration of independence. When he was finished, he put it in an envelope, and put a wax seal on it, to secure it. The wax seal was read, and had the Tropican Coat of Arms (A Star with a Palm tree) in the center.

"Lord Oaksworth, may I see you in my Office for a moment?" Laval called out to him and asked.

Lord Oaksworth came running in.

"Yes, Governor?" Lord Oaksworth asked. Laval handed him the letter.

"Can you give this letter to His Royal Majesty? It's very urgent." Laval asked.

Lord Oaksworth looked surprised, but cooperated.

"I will do as you ask." Lord Oaksworth said, and he left the Office.

 **Crown Territory**

 **The King's Palace**

"Your Majesty, I have a letter for you from Tropico." Lord Oaksworth said while he was bowing down to his Supreme Ruler.

The King looked surprised. Perhaps it was from the Governor, thanking him for the generosity he has given him. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. He's gotten letters from Governors all around the Caribbean.

"Perfect! Another thank you letter! Open it for me so I can read it." The King said while one of his servants bought him an apple (as The King requested earlier).

Lord Oaksworth opened the letter and unfolded and handed it to The King, who took a bite from the apple. He took one look at the letter, and immediately spit out the apple.

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

 **Tropico**

 **The Palace**

 **12 hours after the letter got sent out**

Laval was just pacing back and forth in his Office (with Penultimo doing the same thing). And after a while, Laval heard shouting.

Evita came running in, and Laval couldn't tell if she was worried or excited.

"Comrade! Crown Warships have been spotted in the seas near Tropico!"

Laval instant ran out of his Office (With the Elite Service Guards, Penultimo and Evita following) to the balcony. And sure enough, ships (and they weren't trade ships) were approaching the island, and fast! And they all had the Crown flag on them.

Everyone was so entranced by the sight, they didn't notice that Lord Oaksworth was right behind them. He coughed so he could get their attention. The Elite Service raised their Shotguns in defense, but lowered them when they saw it was Lord Oaksworth. The others just turned around.

"His Majesty is most amused by your _declaration of independence_." He said. "He doesn't care for this lowly little island, anyway."

This got Laval confused. Why would someone conquer an island, and not care about it.

"So here's the deal: you can pay the empire back for its losses, or the Royal Forces will pay you a small visit." Lord Oaksworth said.

Laval looked at Evita, who nodded his head yes. Laval also looked at Penultimo, who did the same thing. He then looked at Lord Oaksworth with a smirk on his face while he went to grab his sword from his back (he forgot he had it with him until this very moment). And he yelled out the words Evita and Penultimo wanted to hear for a long time.

"LET THEM COME!" Laval yelled.

Penultimo and Evita cheered, and crashing was heard. They all looked outside and saw that Crown Ships have made it on the shoreline. And Soldiers were coming out of them! It looks like they were running to the Palace! Laval turned to Penultimo.

"Tell the Elite Service and Infantry to defend the Palace! At all costs!"

"Yes, sir!" Penultimo shouted before running out of the Office.

 **In the front of the Palace**

 **Combat: Tropico is winning this battle!**

 **Defenders: Elite Infantry; Elite Service; Colonial Infantry (3)**

 **Attackers: Royal Colonial Infantry (2)**

When the RCI came to the Palace to "remove" Laval from power, it turns out, they weren't going to get to him that quickly.

To say Tropico is strong was an understatement! Their Soldiers were fast, skilled and very overpowered! It looks like the RCI was going to need lots of backup, but by then, they would have been destroyed!

A squad of Soldiers were even armed with shotguns! How in the world did they get those, they had no idea.

But within 10-15 minutes, their fellow Soldiers have been killed. And the rest did only one thing: they retreated.

Laval, Penultimo, and Evita all came out of the Palace just to see the remainder of the Royal Soldiers fleeing. And they all came to the same conclusion.

They have won their independence.

Crowds and crowds of Lions came surrounding the Palace to see if it was all true. When they learned that it was, they started cheering.

"LION LEADER! LION LEADER! LION LEADER!" Cheered the Crowd!

Laval felt so happy. He felt that he did a service for the people of Tropico, and for himself.

"Good going, Presidente! You taught those Crown buggers who's boss, and got us our independence!" Penultimo said.

"Presidente?"

Laval and Penultimo looked at where the voice came from. As it turns out, it came from a Farmer.

"Do-do you mind if we call you that, Lion Leader?" She asked with great humble.

Laval looked at her for a minute, before addressing her.

"If you would like." He simply answered.

The Farmer looked so happy, before cheering on Laval (but this time, calling him 'Presidente')

The Farmer got the attention of the people around her, and within minutes, the whole crowd was quiet and looking at her. But she didn't stop cheering on Laval.

And soon, the whole crowd started cheering Laval by a title. No longer 'Lion Leader', but now 'Presidente'.

"Looks like I won't be the only one calling you 'Presidente', huh?" Penultimo joked.

Laval just looked at him, and smiled, before playfully shoving him.

 _ **I'm too tired to say anything. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**_


	17. Happy Birthday, Presidente

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 16: Happy Birthday, Presidente**

 **Tropico**

 **The Palace**

 **6 months later**

It's been 6 months since Tropico once again became a country again, and when everyone started referring Laval as Presidente. And in those 6 months, the International Community has really been progressing through time!

First, the countries of the world have decided to get rid of their cannons, muskets and what-not with machine guns, and even tanks! The materials used to make those cheap little country houses have been replaced with more sturdy materials, which can be used to build taller and more sturdier buildings. There's even new industry that was invented. Textile, cigars, alcohol, the whole shebang! And Teamsters and constructors have never been faster with their new Trucks!

Tropico itself has been taking advantage of these new technologies. Laval replaced every musket every soldier had with a modern machine gun and military clothes, replaced the Elite Infantry in his Palace with special Commandos, and even built some nice houses for the people. It cost him a bit of money, but it was worth it.

It was almost as if the world was waiting for Tropico to declare independence before moving on.

Laval was just looking out the window in his Office to see all the Construction that was going on before looking at the Calendar. Today was his birthday! The day that his friends (back in Chima) were supposed to give him gifts and such, like toys and games. But his father never gave him anything, always saying that the most important thing he has given him was his love. While Laval was used to it, he would get a little sad every time he thought about it.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Penultimo come into his Office, and when he did, he saw that he was holding a package wrapped in some kind of paper.

"Penultimo, what is that?" Laval questioned.

"Well Presidente, I saw on your Calendar that it was your birthday today." Penultimo said. "So I got you a little gift."

Laval was shocked.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Laval said to his Advisor. "But what is this paper surrounding my gift?"

"It's wrapping paper, Presidente." Penultimo told him. "It's used in this world to make sure no snooping boys and girls see what's in the gift. It's also for decoration."

Laval looked intrigued, but took the box, and started ripping the paper off it. He got to the box, which was made of metal. When he opened the box, what he found surprised him.

It was a pair of AMT Hardballers, and made out of real gold! He picked them up, and it felt that it was right for him to possess these guns.

But there was more in the box. In it, were 2 suppressors, and around 12 magazines (6 for each gun) each holding seven 0.45 bullets (they were gold-colored, not made out of real gold). It even came with a Display Case when they are not in use.

Laval looked amazed for a moment, before realizing that Penultimo was still in the room. He quickly put the suppressors on the guns, and placed the guns on the desk, and he turned towards Penultimo.

"Thank you Penultimo," Laval said. "Now please, get out of my Office. I got some important work to do."

"Of course, Presidente." Penultimo said before leaving the Office.

After he left the Office, Laval sat down at his desk and picked up a military catalogue and started looking at all the different guns for him to order, so he can upgrade the Elite Service.

Yes, they had catalogues too.

 _ **Just a quick little sketch because today's my birthday. So I made Laval's birthday today too! Now, can anyone guess what game is being referenced with the AMT Hardballer thing in here?**_

 _ **Also, the next chapter will show the Elite Service fully upgraded, but I need you to decide what gun they should have:**_

 _ **A Tommy Gun**_

 _ **An M16A2 Assault Rifle with a Bayonet**_

 _ **An AK-47**_

 _ **An Olympia Shotgun**_

 _ **It's up to you all.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**_


	18. A Lioness and a Lion Beast

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter: A Lioness and a Lion Beast**

 **Chima**

 **The Forever Rock**

L'Ella was just sitting on the ground, burying her head in her knees and crying. Just crying.

She and her father, Tormak, had just gotten back to the Lion Temple. They had recently just came home from a trip. A trip that no one, not even Laval, knew was about. The only ones who knew about it was Tormak and herself.

Anyway, she just got back to the Lion Temple, and asked where Laval was. She was very eager to see her boyfriend once more. But her eager soon turned sadness.

 _"He's not here." She heard Longtooth say._

 _"What do you mean 'he's not here'?" She asked back._

 _"He's not... in the Lion Temple." Said Lagravis._

 _"Wha- what happened to him?" Li'Ella asked, starting to get worried._

 _"He ran away." Eris had said._

 _As soon as she said that, Li'Ella had tears running down her cheeks, and she faced the entrance to the Temple._

 _"My friend, we will-" Razar said while putting his hand on Li'Ella's sholder, but she quickly removed his hand._

 _"Don't touch me." She said. "I want to be alone."_

 _"Li'Ella, we can-" Cragger started to say, but he stopped when he saw her running out of the Temple._

 _"Li'Ella! Where are you going!?" Tormak shouted/asked._

 _"I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Li'Ella shouted back._

That's how she got to the Forever Rock. And after recalling the memory, the buried her head in her knees even harder, and started to cry harder.

This has gone on for several minutes, before she heard light stomping.

"Go away." She said.

But the stomping just got louder, and louder. When she looked up, what she saw was nothing more than amazing.

It was the Lion Legend Beast. Or the Lion Beast, as Laval and his friends called him.

"Lion Beast? What are you doing here?" Li'Ella asked.

The Lion Beast only responded in growls, but Li'Ella knew what he was saying. And what he was saying got Li'Ella's hopes up.

"You know where Laval is?" Li'Ella asked, and the Lion Beast nodded. "Can you show me?"

The Lion Beast nodded again, and growled at Li'Ella. Li'Ella once again understood what she was saying, and climbed on the Lion Beast's back.

After that, they just started running across Chima. All across until they reached the Outlands. They stopped at a rock wall. At that time, the Lion Beast just roared at it, and the Flaming Lion Head came out.

And a minute after that, something else happened. A portal opened up. Li'Ella was confused as why this was happening, but didn't question it.

After the portal opened up, the Lion Beast took a few steps back, and started to run towards the Portal, and soon to enter it.

 _ **OK, so the Lion Beast is the key for this portal to appear. But where does this portal go to? (If you've been paying attention to the story, you could probably find out). Anyway, I know I said the upgraded Elite Service was to show up, but it didn't. So sorry about that! But that means the Poll is still open. (I'll list the options again, with a little description to avoid any confusion).**_

 _ **Tommy Gun-**_ _ **Submachine gun that has the largest ammo capacity, but doesn't have the strength of a full machine gun. Associated with the Mafia, Crime and Drug Lords, and Shady Businesses.**_

 _ **M16A2 Assault Rifle w/ Bayonet-**_ _ **Common Machine/Assault Rifle, but with a Bayonet for stabbing and melee attacks. Associated with militaries around the world.**_

 _ **AK-47-**_ _ **Assault Rifle that is trusty, cheap and powerful. Associated with Dictators, their Personal Guard, or both.**_

 _ **Olympia Shotgun-**_ _ **A modernized version of a double barreled shotgun. Sometimes associated with Police Tactical Forces.**_

 _ **That is all for now. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	19. Who's the Leader!

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 18: Who's the Presidente!?**

 **Tropico**

 **Unexplored Territory**

Li'Ella and the Lion Beast finally blasted through the Portal. The Lion Beast had a shakey landing (and almost knocked Li'Ella off) but both Lions made it through the Portal unharmed.

"Ugh..." Li'Ella moaned. "Who knew going through a Portal was going to be tough?"

She got off the Lion Beast (who looked at Li'Ella in worry, but looked elsewhere afterwards).

"So where are we?" Li'Ella asked.

Her question was answered right then and there. Both Lions heard rustling coming from their left. They both turned that way-Li'Ella stepped back in fear, and the Lion Beast got into an attack position. As it turns out, it was other Lions. 5 of them to be exact.

But they were wearing weird clothes, like some kind of cap on their heads, and the clothes looked light green. And even the shoes looked weird! They were black with some kind of metal holding a strap. Who wears something like that? And they were carrying balsters with really long barrels. _**(In Tropico 5, this squad is called the Ranger Squad).**_

"I heard voices. Where did they-" one of the Lions said before spotting Li'Ella and the Lion Beast. "...So that myth is true?"

Li'Ella looked confused. What myth?

"My God, you're right!" Another Lion said.

"That's him, alright." Yet another Lion said, before a Lion stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back to Tropico, Lion Beast!" He said before spotting Li'Ella. "And who is this?"

The Lion Beast just did a couple of growls, and _everyone,_ knew what he was saying. The Lions stayed shocked for a couple of minutes, before someone said something.

"Yes, Lion Beast. Follow us." He said.

All the Lions turned around and started running back from where they came from. The Lion Beast motioned L'Ella to come on his back (which she did) and started to run after them.

 **The Palace**

Li'Ella and the Lion Beast followed until they reached the Palace. Li'Ella took a look at the Palace, and she could tell that it was an important building. Lions and Lionesses dressed in grey and had what looked like modern blasters (like the ones those Lions had). And there were other Lions and Lionesses outside of the Palace. They were dressed in black and white, and had strange... things covering their eyes.

The area in front of the Palace had other Lions, but they weren't wearing the same clothes as the Lions in or near the Palace. She couldn't see what they were wearing, but she could when everyone was coming this way.

Everyone apparently saw the Lion Beast (who couldn't?) and started to make their way to the Beast. She even heard mumbling about them.

"He's back?"

"I thought he was just an urban myth."

"I can't believe my eyes!"

"Who's the Lioness on his back?" (That one made Li'Ella feel a little embarassed).

But soon all attention focused on the Lion Beast was re-directed to a vehicle. It looked _way_ more fancy than all the cars out. And it was being lead- no, escorted-by two-wheeled Speedors.

"IT'S EL PRESIDENTE!"

The crowd roared and ran towards the vehicle (which was turning on a road, into a smaller building with a huge 'P' on it). But the crowd did not stop cheering and some of the crowd were waving flags that had a blue triangle, along with a Red, Yellow, and Green stripe.

And those Lions and Lionesses Li'Ella _**(try saying that 3 times fast)**_ saw outside of the Palace? Well, they formed into a squad. Now Li'Ella could see there were 8 of them. And they were all holding a weird blaster. It had two handles, and it had a huge cylinder at the bottom connected to it. And she heard one of them.

"GRI, move out!"

They all formed into a row (4 on each side of the entrance of that building) and they seemed to be waiting for someone to come out.

Finally, 2 Lions ( _perhaps part of the GRI,_ Li'Ella thought) who had red armbands came out. And then someone else came out.

And once Li'Ella saw that someone, her eyes got wide, and the entire crowd cheered and roared.

It was Laval.

 _ **So here's the chapter that everyone's been waiting for! Well, not everyone, but you catch my drift.**_

 _ **And before any questions are asked, the GRI stands for Guard Rifle Infantry (the name for the upgraded Elite Service).**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	20. Two Lions Together Again

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 19: Two Lions Together Again**

 _And once Li'Ella saw that someone, her eyes got wide, and the entire crowd cheered and roared._

 _It was Laval._

Li'Ella only stood there as she saw Laval walk in the middle of the lineup. And once he got there, the GRI only saluted him, in a military fashion.

Li'Ella has never seen that in Chima-except for Sir Fangar and his ice tribes when she was his prisoner.

She also saw someone run out of the Palace, and it looked like he didn't know the first thing about personal hygiene. But that apparently did not stop Laval from shaking hands with him, and... hugging him?

When Laval started to move back inside the Palace, he stopped for a moment and whispered into that Lion's ear for a moment. Said Lion nodded his head yes before following Laval-again.

That's when the GRI said something else, and started to move again.

"Comrades, Garrison and protect the Palace."

4 of the GRI Lions stayed at outside positions, while the rest just went inside. The crowd dispersed, only leaving Li'Ella and the Lion Beast in front of the Palace.

"OK, why is Laval here?" Li'Ella asked the Lion Beast. The Lion Beast didn't respond, but someone else did.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Li'Ella turned around and saw two of those Lions with the suits!

"I am Officer Cody." The Lion said before showing the Lioness next to him. "This is Officer Ava. We are Guard Rifle Infantry Lions."

 _So that's what GRI stands for!_ Li'Ella thought.

"El Presidente would like a word with you." Officer Ava said.

Li'Ella looked both worried and relieved at the same time. When the two Officers started walking towards the Palace, Li'Ella followed, hopeing that she wasn't walking into a trap.

But if Laval lives here, there's no reason to worry...

Right?

 **Inside of the Palace**

When Li'Ella walked in the Palace, the first thing she noticed was Laval talking to that Lion she saw before. But he instantly stopped when he saw her. The two stood in silence for a moment, before Laval spoke up.

"Guards, go back to your positions." Laval said to the Lions, before turning to the Lion. "Penultimo, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Presidente." The three said simultaneously, before the Lion- Penultimo- walked up the stairs, along with the GRI Lions. Now the only ones

Once again, the two stood there in complete silence. And once again, Laval was the first one to speak up.

"Li'Ella, look..." Laval started. "I know I seemed selfish when I ran away..."

Li'Ella tried to speak up, but Laval continued.

"...But my father and I argued so many times, and when he hit me, running away was all on my mind..."

Li'Ella tried to speak again, only to be stopped by Laval.

"...That's when I found this portal in the Outlands, and I went threw it..."

Li'Ella didn't even try to speak up.

"That's when I was put in charge of this island, and from then on, things went uphill for me." He concluded. "So I understand if I broke your heart if I did that. And I also understand if you want to bre-"

Laval was caught off-guard when Li'Ella just grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. A _deep_ kiss. Laval didn't realize it at first, but soon kissed back.

After a short while, they pulled back, and Laval had a deep blush on his face.

"So we're still together?" He asked.

Li'Ella giggled. "Of course we are. I just have some questions for you?"

"How many?" Laval asked.

"A lot." Li'Ella simpily stated.

"Well, let's go to my Office then." Laval said, before walking up the stairs with Li'Ella to a door with "EL PRESIDENTE" written on it. It was protected by 2 GRI Lions, but these Lions had red armbands.

They both went inside, only for Laval's head to stick out the door.

"Guards, make sure no one enters the Office until further notice."

The Guards nodded their heads yes, and took out their weapons while the door closed. This is when Lord Oaksworth decided to show up. He tried to enter the room, but the Guards stopped him (by pointing their weapons at him).

"No one enters until further notice." One Officer said.

"But-" Lord Oaksworth started but was stopped by the other Officer.

"Presidente's orders!" The other Officer said.

Lord Oaksworth just grumbled, and walked away and sat at a nearby chair and waited. The Guards lowered their weapons.

 _ **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the Tommy Gun won the vote for the type of gun the GRI would use.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	21. An Annoying Lord Oaksworth

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 20: An Annoying Lord Oaksworth**

 _The Guards nodded their heads yes, and took out their weapons while the door closed. This is when Lord Oaksworth decided to show up. He tried to enter the room, but the Guards stopped him (by pointing their weapons at him)._

 _"No one enters until further notice." One Officer said._

 _"But-" Lord Oaksworth started but was stopped by the other Officer._

 _"Presidente's orders!" The other Officer said._

 _Lord Oaksworth just grumbled, and walked away and sat at a nearby chair and waited. The Guards lowered their weapons._

It seemed to be a while, but Laval (and Li'Ella) stepped out of the Office. She looked like she finally understood everything about Tropico.

"So you're a... Dictator?" Li'Ella asked. Laval nodded his head yes. "And those guys in suits, are your guards?"

"Yep." Laval simply said.

Li'Ella looked satisfied. But before leaving, she asked Laval one more question.

"Laval, do you mind-" She started before being interrupted by some-lion.

"There you are, Old Boy! I thought you were going to stay in your Office forever!" Lord Oaksworth exclaimed.

Laval turned to Li'Ella.

"Li'Ella, this is Lord Oaksworth," Laval said, while introducing Lord Oaksworth. "One of my Ministers, and Tropico's Diplomat."

Lord Oaksworth took off his hat, and bowed in front of Li'Ella.

"I was also Tropico's leader, until he came along, madam." He said.

"Right." Li'Ella said before turning back to Laval. "Now as I was asking-"

Lord Oaksworth interrupted her again.

"Old Boy, everyone is running left and right to get allies for the Great War that is going to start soon! I say we should participate, don't you think?"

Li'Ella and Laval had annoying looks, and I think the guards picked up the annoyance Lord Oaksworth was, because they were checking their guns to see if they were loaded.

"OK, great." Laval said, and then he clapped his hands together. And then, 2 Commandos showed up behind him.

"Make sure that he doesn't interrupt us." He said to the Commandos.

They instantly grabbed Lord Oaksworth by the arms, and carried him outside, and threw him off of Palace grounds.

"Now that he is gone, what were you going to say?" Laval asked.

"I was wondering if I could bring my father here. To show him all that you have done." She said.

Laval's answer was instant.

"Of course you can bring your father!" He said.

Li'Ella simpily started squealing with delight, and hugged Laval with all her might, before leaving the Palace. She ran past Lord Oaksworth (who was still on the ground) and jumped right on top of the Lion Beast.

"Back to Chima, Lion Beast!" She commanded.

The Beast soon started running back to the portal.

 _ **I don't have anything to say, really. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**_


	22. Attack At The Jolly Roger (Part 1)

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 21: Attack At The Jolly Roger**

 **Chima**

 **Neutral Grounds**

Li'Ella and the Lion Beast went through the portal and started running out of the Outlands, heading back to the Lion Temple to find Li'Ella's dad. However, it turns out that they didn't have to go far to get him.

It turns out, he was riding his speedor, looking for Li'Ella. When he spotted her on the Lion Beast, he rode in front of it.

"Li'Ella! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over Chima for you, but I couldn't find you!" He yelled.

"Dad, you couldn't find me, because I wasn't in Chima." Li'Ella said. Her father just gave her a confused look. "Just hop on and I'll show you."

Tormak looked a bit worried, but climbed on nonetheless. Li'Ella smirked and leaned close to the Lion Beast's head.

"You know where to go." She said.

The Lion Beast nodded his head, and started running to the Outlands (which took Tormak by surprise). On the way they dogged those pesky predator plants and kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. They finally got to the portal (Li'Ella didn't look scared, but Tormak did). The Lion Beast picked up speed, until finally they entered the portal.

 _ **Sorry for making this into two parts guys, but I've been really busy with school (since finals are coming up) and this is what I got. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	23. Attack At The Jolly Roger (Part 2)

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 21: Attack At The Jolly Roger (Part 2)**

Li'Ella, Tormak and the Lion Beast jumped out of the portal. Tormak just looked around him, and took everything in. And it took almost all of his energy to process everything that happened.

First, his daughter was happy-the exact opposite as what she was earlier that day.

Second, the Lion Beast took him and Li'Ella through a portal, that surprised him.

And third, the place he is in is very beautiful! Even more beautiful than the Gorilla Forest in Chima!

What took his breath away was the building they came up to (The Palace). But what gave him wide eyes was seeing Laval outside of it... in really fancy looking attire!

But he was wearing something different than what Li'Ella was here. Instead of the Dictator's suit, he was wearing a white shirt, with a black coat over it (the shoulder and wrist lining was gold, so it doesn't look like the GRI uniform). One side of the coat (the left side) was with all these flag badges and a rifle badge, and two medals.

The other side of the coat (the right side) had only two more badges and a nametag that said "Presidente". The only thing that was from the Dictator outfit was the cap Laval was wearing.

Speaking of him, Laval saw Li'Ella and Tormak, and was heading towards them now.

"Welcome back, Li'Ella! I see you bought your father." He simply said.

Tormak was just at a loss for words.

"You- How- when-" Tormak was just saying (which was nonsense to the Guards) before his stomach started rumbling.

Laval seemed to notice.

"You hungry? Come on. I know a great restaurant here."

Laval started to walk away, with Li'Ella following. Tormak just stood there, shocked, before Li'Ella walked back to him and dragged him by his wrist. And it was a good thing too, because she could have sworn he heard a Tommy Gun get cocked.

On the way to the restaurant, Tormak took in the sights. They're were these yellow buildings, that these Lions seemed to live in. Said Lions wore some weird clothes. One Lion had almost all green on-green pants, green clothes, and even a green helmet! The only thing different was a black belt, and black boots. **(Soldier)**

Another lion had something on top of his eyes, much like Laval's personal guard. Except he was wearing a green shirt that had something shiny and gold on it, and he had black pants, with metal cuffs attached to the back. **(Police Officer)**

And a Lioness he saw had the weirdest outfit of all! She wore a weirdly looking hat, along with a white shirt, and with something pink over it. **(Farmer)**

They finally got to the place. And it looked... very strange to both Li'Ella and Tormak. It was an ancient ship, one that didn't look like it used the power of Chi to move. On the ship was this HUGE pole that had this HUGE piece of cloth on it. **(Pirate Ship)**

To the entrance of the restaurant, there was this Lion dressed up all in black. It seems that he was checking a piece of paper or something to every Lion that tried to enter the restaurant. But when Laval, Tormak and Li'Ella walked up, he just let them in-even giving a salute to Laval!

When they got inside, it looked... amazing!

There were several tables out in the open, an empty area where several Lions and Lionesses were dancing to a DJ, and another area where a Lion was working, cleaning up glasses and pouring different liquids into those glasses. Some of those glasses were normal, while others looked small.

Tormak also saw that there was a door in the area with the label "XXX" on it. Tormak questioned it, but they sat down at a table before he said anything. Laval's guards were right behind Laval, checking the area around them.

"Now," Laval started, "I bet you're wondering about all this, Tormak?"

"Um, yes. I am." Tormak said.

"Well, it all started a few months ago..." Laval began.

But unbeknownst to him, there was a group of Crocs behind the 'ship'. They were dressed in a red helmet, with a red tank-top, and camouflage jungle pants. They were all armed with M16A2 Assault Rifles. **(Rebels)**

"Ok, here's the plan..." One Croc started, but another-one that was more crazy and psychotic-spoke up.

"Screw that! I'm attacking!" He said before throwing up a grappling hook, and climbing up to the top. Once he got to the top, he got out his rife and starting shooting everywhere. Every bullet didn't hit anything. Although, he did start a panic. Almost every lion ran out of the bar, except for Li'Ella, Tormak and Laval.

"What's going on?" Laval questioned.

"REBEL!" One of his guards yelled, before both of them pointed their Tommy Guns, and open fired on the crazy Croc, killing him instantly. His body fell overboard, and right in front of his Rebel Comrades.

"And that is why we don't go guns blazing anywhere." The lead Croc said. "Whatever, let's just go."

The other crocs, threw up grappling hooks too, and started to climb up too. Laval's guards took a peak over the ledge and saw this.

"We got a whole squad of Rebels coming up!" The male guard yelled.

"Prepare for a fight!" Laval said, before turning to Tormak and Li'Ella. "Get to cover. These Crocs are dangerous!"

Laval also took out his AMT Hardballers **(Remember those?)** and pointed them at the ledge.

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" Li'Ella said.

But the Crocs already made it up. When the guards and Laval were ready to shoot, another voice spoke up.

"Comrades! Kill the Rebel bastards!"

As it turns out, it came from 8 of those Lions and Lionesses dressed in green. They were apparently armed with the same Rifle the rebels were armed with. The Rebels didn't have a chance. The Surprise Attack wiped them out.

The Infantry looked over the ledge and saw 6 more Rebels coming this way.

"Prepare your weapons, Comrades. We have a fight to win!"

One Infantryman had an idea, and put his Rifle on his back. And he pulled out a bottle (which was labeled "coctel molotov") and it had a towel over the hole. He then lit the towel on fire.

"Comrades, the Rebels are approaching!"

The same infantryman ran over to the edge, and he yelled something before his Commander said anything.

"HAVE A DRINK ON ME!" And he threw the bottle over the ledge. The Rebels below were met with a fiery welcome. The contents of the bottle were flammable, and the towel ignited it. And the liquid splashed on all the Crocs below.

5 out of 6 Crocs Stop-dropped-and rolled out of the area, while another Croc just jumped into the sea, only to be returned by wave still in flames. He then just ran around the area for a while before collapsing and burning to death.

The Infantryman and the Commander were watching over the ledge. The Commander then turned to the Infantryman.

"Nice work, Comrade." He said before addressing the rest of the squad. "Back to the fort, men!"

The Infantry squad ran out of the restaurant (not before saluting Laval) and returned to the nearby Military Fort.

"So... that was enough excitement for today right?" Laval asked.

"Yep." Said Li'Ella

"You got that right." Tormak responded.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait everyone! The program I use to write my stories was acting up, but now it's fixed, and this is my comeback!**_

 _ **P.S. for the people who don't speak Spanish, coctel molotov is Molotov Cocktail.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**_


	24. Election Time Or Maybe Not

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 22: Election Time...Or Maybe Not**

"So we can come over any time we like?" Li'Ella asked, as he and her father hopped on the back of the Lion Beast's back.

"Yes, you can." Laval said. "Now, go. Someone might get suspicious."

As the Lion Beast trotted away, Laval (and his guards) and Penultimo walked back into the portal. Some police officers (wearing a special badge that read "Patrulla Fronteriza") armed with AR-15s saluted them on the way in.

On their way to the Palace, Penultimo mentioned something.

"Presidente, Tropicans might be awaiting elections next year."

"Elections? What's that, Penultimo?" Laval asked.

"An election is when the citizens choose their leader. It's very popular in most democratic countries."

Laval liked the idea. The Tropicans can choose their next leader. He wondered why Chima never did that? But Chima is in his past. This was Tropico. His island, his rule.

"Very well. We shall have elections. Can you alert the media about that, Penultimo?"

"Yes, Presidente." Penultimo said.

Laval then yawned, and looked up at the sky. As it turns out, the sun is setting.

"I'm gonna head to the Palace. I'm getting tired." Laval said as he was walking over to the Palace.

"Yes, sir!" Penultimo said, before running out to the Newspaper building.

 **The Palace**

 **The Next Day**

Laval got up from his slumber an hour ago, and was now sitting in his office, just reading different types of reports-revenue, expenses, blah-blah-blah-when suddenly he heard commotion outside.

"No, no, no we won't!"

Laval called in Penultimo, who came running in at a minute's notice.

"Penultimo! What's going on out there?"

"A bunch of Tropicans are protesting, sir. I don't know what for, though."

"Very well, I will go see them myself."

Laval walked out on the balcony, and saw what Penultimo had said-they were all shouting and some of them had picket signs.

One picket sign had a picture of an envelope entering a brown box with a "don't" sign over it. And another sign just said "No Hay Elecciones".

Laval backed up to the guards that were behind him.

"Can you shut them up please?" He asked them.

The Guards nodded their heads, before firing several rounds of their Tommy guns in the air. That instantly silenced everyone up.

"Fellow Tropicans!" Laval shouted, "What is so important that you have to interrupt my work in governing our glorious island?"

While Laval didn't like talking like that, he did it, because it increased the morale of his people, and that's what he wanted to see.

And apparently, someone answered him.

"Great Presidente, forgive us for disturbing you, but we have some issues with one of your recent policies." Said a Lion Farmer.

"We don't want elections!" Said a Lion Factory worker.

"We want you as our great leader for as long as possible!" Said a Lioness Entertainer.

The rest of the crowd agreed and cheered them on. It was then Penultimo appeared behind Laval.

"Presidente, Guard troops are ready to mow down these protesters. They're waiting for your command."

"What? No, we're not doing that!" Laval said, shocked. "I got a better idea."

He turned to the crowd again.

"Fellow Tropicans, I will release a nationwide ballot to see how many Tropicans want elections. Is that alright with you?"

The protesters nodded their heads.

"OK. Now I'll do that, and you get back to work!" Laval said before walking back in the Palace.

The crowd dropped their picket signs and walked back to either their homes or their jobs.

"Penultimo, have that ballot put out immediately!" Laval said.

"Yes, Presidente!" Penultimo said before running out of his office.

 **Two Days Later**

Laval was once again working on papers in his office when he heard footsteps going toward his office. As it turns out, it was Penultimo who had the ballot results. After a quick salute, he opened the folder.

"Alright, Penultimo. Give me the results." Laval said.

Penultimo opened the folder, and reviewed the paper inside of it.

"Sir, it's unanimous. Almost all the citizens that voted said that they do not want elections." Penultimo stated.

"Really? How many citizens voted?" Laval asked.

"155 Tropicans voted against the election, Presidente."

Laval sat there shocked for a few minutes.

"Very well. Go to the media. Tell them Elections are cancelled."

Penultimo ran out of the office.

"Well, it looks like I'm staying leader of the island." Laval said to himself.

 _ **I don't really have anything to say. GOODBYE EVERYONE!**_


	25. Laval's Brother and Roar

**Legends of Tropico**

 **Chapter 23: Laval's Roar and Brother**

 **Chima**

 **The Lion Temple**

Li'Ella and her father travel back to the Lion City, where they climb down from the Lion Beast, who then runs back in the direction of the Outlands. While the Beast runs back, Li'Ella and Tormak walk to the Lion City and climb up it's steps.

As soon as they reach the top, the see a lion they haven't seen before. This lion has no crown, like most lions, but he does have a green tunic with gold edgings, and his clothes aren't as neat as everyone else's. In fact, they're a bit torn! He also has very sharp fangs, and a huge scar on his face, which shows that he has been in a fight or two (or a few or more). He also has a unique sword that they couldn't see clearly.

"Hello there!" He says to them.

Li'Ella and Tormak just wave. And Lagravis walks towards them.

"Hello, Tormak. Li'Ella. I see you already met my second son, Link." He said. Both Tormak and Li'Ella were shocked.

But before anyone of them could say anything, Lagravis was leading Link away. "Come on, son. Let's continue your princely duties training."

Li'Ella and Tormak were both furious at the fact that Lagravis forgot Laval that fast! They walked behind them.

 _Well, at least Laval is ok..._ Thought Li'Ella.

 **Tropico**

 **Somewhere in the Suburbs**

"Penultimo, where are you taking me?" Asked Laval, who was being led by Penultimo blindfolded (with the Guards watching their surroundings.)

"You'll see, Presidente. It's a special surprise." Penltimo said as he giggled.

After a few minutes, Penultimo removed the blindfold and Laval looked in front of him. He saw a truck, like a normal pickup truck. However, he saw some weird device on the back of it. And it also has these white things with small wings on them. It looked so...weird.

"Penultimo, what exactly am I looking at here?" Laval asked.

"Presidente, what you're looking at here, is the Katyusha Rocket Truck." Penultimo said. "Our Soviet comrades were kind enough to give us the top secret plans to this."

Laval was intrigued. "OK. But what does it do?"

"Presidente, this truck fires 132 mm rockets at infantry. However, it's not that accurate, it can easily wipe out Infantry-and even tanks-fast and easy." He said.

"Can we test this truck?" Laval asked.

Penultimo thought, and saw a German recon ship-just sitting there in front of them. He smiled. "Let's try it on that enemy ship."

Laval nodded.

Penultimo pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Driver, target that ship there."

A voice came back on the radio. _"We shall inspire fear, with Katyusha Rocket Barrage."_ After that, the Rocket Truck began driving away, with Penultimo and Laval following it.

They made it to the shore, right by that recon ship. The Katyusha lifted it's backside up, and Penultimo and Laval were watching.

*WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!* The Truck made, as smoke appeared and the rockets flew from the truck. 2 of the rockets flew into the water, but the other 2 hit the ship.

*WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!* 4 more rockets flew into the air, this time, all of them hit the ship.

*WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!* Yet another 4 rockets flew, but none of them hit the ship.

*WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!* The final 4 rockets flew, and 3 out of 4 hit the ship.

At the end of it all, the ship was in pieces, it's sailors dead, and whatever was intact was sinking.

 _"Barrage successful!"_ Yelled the voice on the Radio. Laval clapped.

"Excellent! Penultimo, I want a couple of these Katyushas made right away. They would be helpful." Laval stated.

Penultimo smiled, and quickly thought of something. "Presidente, should this kind of vehicle have a special nickname?"

Laval shrugged. "Up to you." Laval said as he started walking away. Penultimo quickly thought of one, and jotted it down in his notebook, and quickly catched up to Laval.

The name that Penultimo wrote down: Laval's Roar.

 _ **Hey. Sorry! I didn't know how to start this chapter for quite sometime and I finally thought of a way to start this! Also, Link belongs to TheChargingRhino! He is not my OC!**_

 _ **That's all for now. Goodbye everybody!**_


End file.
